Septem Peccata Mortifera
by Jesse Cullen
Summary: The relationship between Brooke and Dean is explored through six deadly sins. The seventh is saved for Sam. Ratings vary between T and M.
1. Sloth  Rated T

Dean was lying on the sofa of the motel suite that Brooke had rented for herself, Sam and Dean. It was an unusually hot day, although seeing as they were on a hunt in New Mexico, it wasn't entirely strange.

Having spent most of his night doing extra research, Dean was pretty tired and, for the most part, spent his time staring up at the ceiling fan, which was adding to the lethargy of the mood with the rapid whirling sound it made when it sliced through the arid air.

Sam was out replenishing their supply of water bottles as they had gone through their first case of twenty first during the drive down from Texas. Brooke had gone out to look for something possibly more comfortable than a hotel sheet to sleep in.

Dean was lying there in his briefs, the only comfortable thing that he could find. The motel manager had given each rented suite a double box fan, which Dean had placed on the coffee table next to him. Even though it was on full blast, it did little to relieve his feeling of being slowly broiled alive.

The door opened, and Dean closed his eyes, feeling the outside heat invade the already stifling indoors.

"Hey hot stuff."

Dean smiled with his eyes still closed. He heard Brooke drop her bag on the small table in the kitchen nook before coming over and sitting down on the chair closest to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He felt her touch his forehead with the back of her soft hand. "Oh baby, you're hot!" she said in concern.

"Thank you." Dean said with a grin. Brooke smiled and then leaned back in her chair.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, brushing her shiny black hair back over her shoulders.

"I'm not." Dean sighed. "It's not fair. I've always bitched about never hunting in warmer places and the moment we get here there's a heat wave."

Brooke sighed sympathetically and then grinned. Putting on a seductive voice she said, "Well, I know one way to make you cool off."

Dean opened his eyes and glanced sideways at her.

"It's too hot," he said, though the all too familiar feeling in his groin was evidence to the contrary.

"Too bad." Brooke said with a little pout. "Oh well, I guess I'll just go have a nice cold shower all alone."

Dean heard the rustling of material and opened his eyes in time to see Brooke's leg dash out of sight and her white and black sundress fall to the floor.

He sat up straighter and looked behind him in time to see the door to the bathroom shut. Slowly, he got to his feet, feeling the heat turn his brains to scrambled eggs. He made it half way to the bathroom door before he staggered over his own feet and fell to the carpet.

It was the most uncomfortable feeling he had ever experienced. The hot shaggy carpet caused him to break out in a sweat and he felt like he was going to cook to death on the floor.

The bathroom door opened and Brooke came out, a towel wrapped around her. Her hair was wet and Dean heard the sound of running water from the shower. She knelt down next to Dean and gently helped him to his feet. She was dripping with cold water and Dean half leaned on her to keep cool.

Once in the bathroom, Brooke locked the door behind them, and Dean, still wearing his briefs, walked into the cold shower, feeling immediate relief.

Brooke giggled when she saw that the water had made Dean's briefs see through.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." Dean said with his head under the spray of water.

Brooke dropped the towel from around her and stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind her.

Dean smiled at her and took her into his arms. She smiled at him as the cold water fell on their bodies.

"Told you I'd cool you off." Brooke said. Dean grinned and pulled her into a kiss, all feelings of lethargy forgotten.


	2. Greed Rated T

Music thudded from the speakers in the bar. Dean was sitting on a bar stool, clutching a bottle of beer that he hadn't even tasted.

For the past twenty minutes, he'd been staring across the floor where his girlfriend Brooke had been getting pool lessons from a frat boy.

Needless to say, Dean was more than pissed. First of all, he and Brooke had come to this bar together, and second of all, she knew perfectly well how to play pool.

Frankly it made him sick to see the stereotypical college guy acting like he was hot shit when there were several things wrong with him, including his pool technique. But more overpowering was the feeling of hurt when he saw how much Brooke was enjoying herself. Hadn't she been the one who had begged him and Sam to take her with them?

Hadn't she told him several times that she loved him?

She was his. They'd been through quite a bit recently and had spent their time recovering together and now it looked as though Brooke had changed her mind.

Dean looked back to where Brooke was and closed his eyes, trying to contain himself before he caused a scene.

But why the hell shouldn't he?

There was more between him and Brooke than just being boyfriend and girlfriend. If she couldn't see that, then it was her loss more than his.

Yet he couldn't leave her.

She was his.

Dean decided to use his brain rather than being impulsive. He had heard from Brooke's friends about how she would play someone to get a point across. Well, he may love her with all his body and soul but it was time for her to get a taste of her own medicine.

He looked over his shoulder and made sure that Brooke was looking up at him before giving her a look of mingled hurt and anger before putting two bucks on the counter and storming out of the bar.

Sam was back at Bobby's, so Dean headed for the Impala and had just started the engine when he saw Brooke making her way toward the car.

He put it in reverse and then stopped when he saw the look of shock on her face. He cut the engine and got out.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked.

"It looked like you and your college buddy were busy." He said with a shrug.

Brooke's shoulders fell in exasperation.

"Don't do that to me." She said defensively. "Look, I was just giving him the time of day. His date stood him up so I thought I'd cheer him up. Besides, Jeff's alright –

Dean snorted.

"Jeff. That's such a typical college name."

"How would you know? You've never even been to college!" Brooke snapped back.

"Neither have you." Dean replied coolly.

"That's only because I made the mistake of taking a tour of haunted America with you and Sam!"

Dean blinked and Brooke looked instantly apologetic.

"So that's how it is now, huh?" Dean looked away and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Well, if you're unhappy then we'll just drop you off in Tree Hill when we head back that way."

Brooke's face was the very picture of hurt.

"You know I don't want to leave you. Look, I'm sorry for flirting with him."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" Brooke all but shouted. "You don't own me Dean!"

It was then that all the fight went out of Dean. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. He didn't want to fight with Brooke.

"I'm sorry." He said his eyes downcast. "I've just…never been in love before. I guess I've got entitlement issues."

Brooke put her arms around him. It was a miracle she wasn't shivering. The night was chilly and all she was wearing was a sky blue tank top and black leather pants. Her black hair was straight rather than curled and she was wearing the ruby necklace Dean had given her.

She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his leathery scent.

"I love you," she whispered, "but I need to know what's bothering you."

Dean sighed, not knowing how to put what he was feeling into words.

"I just…I guess I'm always thinking…you're _mine_. I don't want you to leave me."

Brooke smiled up at him and kissed him softly.

"You don't have anything to worry about."

Several minutes later, he and Brooke were holding onto each other in a dark alcove just outside the bar. It was so heavily darkened that nobody would see them.

Brooke's arms moved over Dean's back as their lips met again in a fiery kiss.

"Say it," Dean said between kisses. "Say it…"

Brooke smiled as Dean's lips trailed to her neck.

"I'm yours…" She whispered.


	3. Pride Rated M

He loved the way she moaned and gasped when they were making love.

They'd had another long day of hunting some kind of lake monster and to their disappointment they still hadn't killed the damn thing. It had, however, put them through the ringer, dragging them in the small motor boat all over the lake before crashing them into the shore.

Dean, Sam and Brooke were bruised and sore and had staggered to the motel and all they'd wanted to do was sleep.

However, Dean and Brooke had other things on their minds. They usually tried to have sex whenever Sam was gone, but they really couldn't care less if he heard or not.

Dean took the greatest pride in the reactions he got out of Brooke. She never seemed to be able to get enough of him and he loved it.

Whenever he teased her, she would groan in frustration and then gasp in ecstasy when he finally gave her what she wanted. He loved that he was able to do that.

He loved how she would wrap her legs around his waist and push him deeper, gasping in delight when he hit that spot that made her throw her head back in bliss.

And it was all because of him. Sometimes Dean wondered if he was being arrogant for taking pride in making Brooke feel the apex of pleasure.

But he knew that wasn't it.

He knew that the thing he really loved was actually showing her the depths of his devotion. He also thought that sometimes he wanted to make her feel like she was never going to feel again.

Sometimes there was a new discovery about their bodies, but sometimes they would just reignite what they'd felt before.

She would kiss him so fiercely in the midst of passion that he could feel his lips tingle and the only way to quell the sensation was to kiss her again.

It didn't matter to them that Sam was in the next bed over. They guessed that he had taken to wearing his iPod to bed, but more often than not, he would be under the sheets making his own magic.

But that didn't bother them.

Even now, as Dean gave three final thrusts and let out a shuddering groan as he came, Brooke smiled up at him and pulled him into a kiss.

That was all that he needed. To know that he'd made her feel loved. Him coming wasn't half as important as making her feel special.

"I love you." She whispered.

That too. That was all he need. Loving her and knowing that she loved him in return.


	4. Gluttony Rated T

The only way for them to get to Spider Mountain was by a two and a half hour Greyhound bus ride. They had been lucky enough to get on early. Brooke and Dean were sitting next to each other while Sam was sitting in the seat across from them, searching through the journal for information on the Ozark Witch.

It was a muggy day and the driver had most of the windows down.

Brooke was wearing a brown tank top and denim Daisy Dukes with high black boots and, as always, the necklace Dean had gotten her. She had her hand on Dean's knee and the other was undoing the filmy gold ribbon on a box of chocolate covered strawberries that the motel had left on their doorstep that morning.

"I hate how they overuse the decorations on these boxes." Brooke said, stuffing the golden ribbon behind the cushion of her seat. Her eyes widened when she saw the strawberries, six of them, the size of small apples, with the tips and middles coated in chocolate with a vanilla swirl.

"It's so big." She said with the faintest hint of a moan. She glanced sideways at Dean, smirking slightly as she brought the large strawberry to her mouth, wrapping her lips around it and taking a bite before slowly pulling the strawberry out and sliding her lips over the chocolate.

Dean stared, his eyes wide.

"Oh…that was so good…and juicy." Brooke sighed, finishing off another strawberry. "Damn. My face is getting all sticky."

Dean turned in his seat and grinned.

"Don't worry baby. I'll get you clean." He leaned forward until Brooke's head touched the window. He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the lines of strawberry juice off of Brooke's face before kissing her softly.

Brooke smiled and then gently pushed him off her and stood up. She put her leg over Dean's when the bus hit a bump and fell into his lap with a slight squeak of surprise.

It took only split second for them to look into each other's eyes before Brooke stood up, holding Dean's hand and the box of strawberries and headed to the bathroom at the back of the bus.

"You really have a thing for public displays of affection." Brooke said with a laugh. Dean chuckled and took a strawberry out of the box, taking a small bite and licking the chocolate off of his lips.

Brooke grinned and took the fourth strawberry, tracing the chocolate coated tip around her lips, leaving a trail of frosting. She was about to like I off when Dean kissed her, tasting the chocolate and then taking a big bite out of the strawberry. Brooke ate the other end and then fed Dean the fifth one.

After he was finished, Brooke took the last strawberry and licked it from top to bottom before eating it and then pulling Dean into a kiss.

"Mmm, you taste like strawberries." Dean said softly. Brooke smiled at him and, noticing that he had chocolate on his finger, took it into her mouth and slowly sucked until all the frosting was gone.

Dean smiled and then looked back at the door.

"I wonder what they think we're doing." He said.

Brooke grinned.

"Having a little snack, of course." She said.


	5. Lust Rated M

Dean couldn't contain himself even if he'd tried. Sam was at Bobby's again and Brooke had turned on the radio, which was playing the song Hottie by Toby Keith. They way she'd danced to the music had driven him crazy. The song was only half way finished when Dean grabbed Brooke by the arm and pulled her to him in a kiss that sent sparks flying out between them.

They went towards the bed, still joined at the lips and breathing heavily. Dean's rapidly roaming hands found the hem of Brooke's red shirt and deftly pulled it over her head. She in turn swiftly un-buttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side, rubbing her hands over his rough skin.

Dean captured Brooke's lips again and pushed her onto the bed, sliding his strong, calloused hands over her shoulders, down her arms and finally under her bra. Taking the hint, Brooke reached behind her and un-did the clasp.

He smiled looking down at her and gently massaged her breasts with his rough hands before lightly tracing his fingers down her stomach and over her jeans. With a sexy grin, Brooke shuffled out of her jeans and panties, making Dean grin all the wider.

"You are so damn beautiful." He said with genuine love. Brooke smiled and reached up, pulling him down for another kiss.

"Your turn big guy." She whispered.

Dean unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans and briefs down in one swift move. Brooke's eyes shone with desire, something that Dean did not take for granted. He realized what she wanted and he was all too willing to give it to her.

He hovered over her, gently teasing her entrance until she cried out. Then he thrust into her, giving it to her the way he never had before.

It was usually making love with them, slow and drawn out, but now…well, the fact was, they had both been deprived of each other for the past few days, having been looking for the same demon in different places. All they wanted now was to feel each other no matter how primal or rough it was.

Dean pounded into her, loving how she cried out his name and how she clung to him and moaned in delight.

It would have been nice to say that it had lasted a long time, but this wasn't love, not right now.

Dean let out a primal groan as he came, knowing that at this particular point in time, it was just sex. Even though they loved each other, this time, right now, it was all about the way the made each other feel on a physical scale.

And there was nothing wrong with that.


	6. Wrath Rated T

He'd never seen Brooke so angry before. Then again, he could barely see as it was. Meg had finally managed to get a hold of Sam and Dean and after nearly four hours of torture, Brooke had come crashing through the window, shot gun in hand and a look of raw fury on her face. And damn if she didn't look kick ass.

"You must be Dean's bitch." Meg sneered, drawing closer to Brooke, who didn't flinch or back down. Instead, she fired the shot gun into the demon's chest. Meg staggered and looked shocked.

"What the hell did you expect?" Brooke asked. "A damsel in distress?" She slammed the butt of the shotgun into Meg's face and all but smirked when Meg lost her balance.

"Gee," Brooke said, "and I thought you were supposed to be so strong and scary. They warned me about you, after all."

Meg looked up at Brooke, rage in her pitch black eyes.

"Y'know," Brooke continued, "I was going to kill the hell out of you right now, but I think I'm enjoying seeing you all pissy and hurt."

Meg lunged forward, but Brooke merely swung the end of the shotgun through the air again and bashed Meg in the side of the head. Meg was losing concentration and her attacks were becoming wilder. One last time she launched herself at Brooke and this time she wasn't caught off guard. Brooke swung the shotgun again but Meg caught it by the end and yanked it out of her grasp and threw it into the dark corner.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Meg laughed and tackled Brooke to the floor.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Dean appreciated a good cat fight when he saw one and damn if Brooke wasn't putting up a good fight. All that training must have paid off.

Brooke brought her knee up and caught Meg full force in the stomach. Winded, the demon recoiled and Brooke took the opportunity to start pummeling the bitch like there was no tomorrow.

"You…stupid…little…bitch!" Brooke shouted between blows.

From where he was sitting, Dean smiled faintly, dazed from pain though he was. Brooke was kind of hot when she was pissed off.

Meg began to crawl away, but Brooke was on her hells, quite literally, grabbing the blonde demon by the ankles and pulling her backwards. Meg struggled for a second before giving a dramatic cry and turning to face Brooke with the shotgun pointed at her face.

"Any last words?" Meg taunted. There was a brief flicker of shock and fear on Brooke's face, but in one swift movement she pulled a silver knife out of her boots and kicked the shotgun out of Meg's hands.

"Just two," she said. "Bitch please!" With that, Brooke plunged the knife into Meg's throat. Meg gave a dreadful scream and, before the black smoke that signified the demon leaving came out of Meg's body, Brooke yelled something in Latin and the black vapor, rather than flying out of Meg's body, poured out and disappeared into the ground.

Brooke had destroyed the demon entirely.

She turned to Sam and Dean, all anger lost as she knelt down next to Sam, who was unconscious, having been tortured the worst.

As Brooke untied them, Dean felt a new rush of love for her. No matter what happened, now matter how well Dean though he knew her, Brooke kept surprising him.

And Dean liked surprises, even if it meant he'd have to start watching himself when he and Brooke trained.


	7. Envy Rated T

He knew that this would happen. No matter how hard Sam tried to push the thoughts of jealousy from his mind, they plagued him day and night.

He loved Brooke like a sister and he loved Dean more than anything, but Sam sometimes felt like a third wheel, especially when Dean and Brooke were having a moment.

Sam had taken to visiting Bobby when they were in the area, or else he would just go out when he knew his brother and Brooke wanted to be alone. But now he was wondering if he should just stay out.

It was getting awkward. He usually wore his iPod to bed, but there were times when it would die and he'd try his hardest to give Dean and Brooke some privacy.

No success there.

But he didn't want to leave. The fact was, he liked having Brooke around and they both got along pretty well. And it was no secret that Brooke could hold her own in a sticky situation.

Yet as Sam watched Brooke and Dean dancing together from across the bar, he suddenly understood what was making him so envious of Brooke and Dean. It wasn't a simple matter of him thinking she'd taken Dean away. First of all he was too mature for that kind of thinking. Secondly, Brooke wasn't so fickle as to do something like that. She was a good person and had never once made even the remotest move to keep Dean for herself. And finally, thinking of Dean in terms of belonging made Sam feel hideously wrong.

What Sam was jealous of was the fact that he didn't have anyone to love in the way that Dean loved Brooke.

_Do I really need that?_ He asked himself as Brooke and Dean sat back down next to him, laughing. _I've got them, and that should be enough. _

Who the hell cared if they had a serious case of public displays of affection? He should be damn happy that Dean had found something more meaningful than a one night stand.

And he was.

As the song "Umbrella" thudded out of the speakers, Sam smiled and realized that he had all he needed with him at this very moment, something he'd craved ever since he was a kid.

Security.

There was no sin in that, or really in anything that he, Brooke or Dean did. They weren't bad people. They were fine the way they were. There was no room for jealousy.


End file.
